When Warden Met Hawke
by mindofgeekness
Summary: When the Hero Warden travelled to Kirkwall on an unwanted assignment, she happened to meet a handsome stranger named Garrett Hawke. The attraction was obvious...as was the outcome... NSFW - tryst - one shot (F!Warden & M!Hawke)


Lana looked out toward Kirkwall docks and sighed. It had been a fairly smooth crossing from Ferelden but she had barley slept in the cramped space she and her Warden companions occupied on the small ship.

She tracked back in her mind to the last time she had slept well...

That would be before King Theirin's - Alistair's – coronation. During the nights after the Archdemon had been defeated.

Maker, she'd fought a horde of Darkspawn and the Architect since then.

She smiled sadly to herself, it had been a long couple of years.

She had left the Circle to become a Grey Warden. She had fallen in love. Fought an Archdemon and it's Darkspawn horde. She had put a King on the throne, and consequently had her heart broken. _No King could be seen taking an Elven Queen now could they?_ She thought bitterly. And on top of all that, she had been named Warden Commander. It was no wonder she felt drained.

And now, she was here in Kirkwall chasing an errant Warden. She shook her head. Why it was put on her to search him out, only the Maker knew. She knew Anders more than well enough to know that even if they did find him, nothing she said would bring him back to the order. And she wasn't about to force him.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _a couple of days rest in a friendly tavern and then we'll go home to inform the powers that be that no trace of him could be found._

The two Wardens accompanying her stirred as the boat thumped against the dock.

"Well, we're here men. Welcome to Kirkwall", they each stood and stretched their cramping limbs.

"Are we to meet with anyone, Commander?" Lissom, her right hand man asked her.

"No. No formal meeting anyway"

She picked up her staff, "hopefully no-one will notice we're here, we can look around and head home in a day or two"

Lissom eyed her sceptically "you expect to move unnoticed Ma'am?! I mean you no offence, but, well, you tend to stand out in a crowd" he chuckled.

He was right of course. The title of _'Hero of Ferelden'_ came with some fame and she was easily recognizable with her shimmering white hair and striking blue eyes.

"Alright, I shall find a tavern to hold up in and you, my man, will do the searching"

He looked taken aback "if that's your order Ma'am-"

"No of course it isn't!" she flashed him a beaming smile "you know me Lissom. But I really would like to find a tavern. My legs ache and my mouth is parched, get us some directions to the nearest ale house".

Lissom nodded enthusiastically "Ma'am".

Lana hauled herself up from the ship onto the docks and waited on her man. She'd never been to Kirkwall before and wasn't mightily impressed with what she could see so far. All walls as far as the eye could see. After several minutes her men joined her.

"There's a tavern - The Hanged Man - in the streets up from here, Low-Town they call it" Lissom informed her.

"The Hanged Man?! Are you serious?"

He smiled, nodding "aye, a name to put you off if ever I heard one"

She shook her head "ah well, if they have a warm bed and whiskey then I'm sure we'll do fine. Lead on Lissom". He short saluted and they trudged off to Low-Town.

A couple of hours later, Lana and her Wardens were sat comfortably around a fire in the Hanged Man, their table covered with empty shot glasses.

"-his face was picture!_ 'Draw your sword and say that again!'_ then he fell over drunk…"

Lissom laughed at Lana's tale.

"Maker! We should recruit more Dwarves ma'am, I should think I'd like to know more of them"

He swigged his ale. It had been easy enough to gain rooms for a couple of days but they had drawn the odd long glance. Lana and her men had ignored them and settled in for the evening. They didn't want to attract any trouble.

Gabe, the younger of her two companions stood and rocked on his feet, "you are to go to bed at once! I shall not be carrying you to your room!"

She chided him humorously, "aye" he managed, and stumbled up the stairs to the back of the inn where the rooms were situated.

"Maker, bless him" she giggled.

Lana and Lissom sat drinking quietly for a while, watching the flames dance in the hearth.

She was about to announce her own retirement when she saw the barkeep pointing over at her and a strikingly handsome man turned to look…

Maker, she thought, there is a fine sight.

Lissom noticed the attention and sat straight in his chair. As a soldier he had been on enough tours to handle himself, even after the large amount of whiskey they had consumed.

"Ma'am…", she nodded to him in acknowledgement of his warning.

The stranger may be handsome but he was also armed, as was his Dwarven companion. She eyed her staff, leaning on the wall next to her. The two strangers shared something amusing with the barkeep before turning and walking towards Lana's table.

"Do nothing unless I do" she ordered in a hushed tone, Lissom nodded and took a casual swig of his ale.

As they drew close Lana couldn't help but notice the stranger was a finely formed man and her eyes wandered over him without her consent. _Pull yourself together,_ she cursed to herself.

"Am I honoured to be in the presence of the _Hero of Ferelden_?" the handsome stranger greeted her on his arrival at their table.

His voice was deep velvet and his flattering tone took her by surprise.

"Well…" she took a deep breath, "that depends on who is asking..."

A brilliant smile erupted over his face "ah, on the defensive already! That will never do!"

He bowed in front of her.

"Hawke, Messere. Garrett Hawke. At your service" he looked up into her eyes and gestured for her hand, which she found herself giving him.

"Shall I just call you _'Hero'_ or do you have a name Messere?" he slowly brushed a light kiss on the back of her hand and her stomach flipped.

_Maker,_ she'd not felt _that_ feeling for a long time…

He was staring at her amusedly, as if he knew the reaction he'd caused in her.

"Lana. You may call me Lana. I don't much care for my title" she smiled, trying to recover her failing composure.

"Lana it is" he released her hand and stood, still watching her.

"What he wants to say is _'may we join you Warden?'_ Come on Hawke, I have short legs, they get tired. Are we staying, or is that a stupid question?" the dwarf chuckled as he thumped down into the seat next to Lissom.

"Hey there friend, looks like you two can drink" he motioned at the empty glasses. "We got some catching up to do Hawke" and he slugged his ale.

"Please excuse Varric, he usually has manners" he continued to watch Lana as she diverted her gaze to Varric.

"If you think you can handle it, you're most welcome Ser Varric" she stated, stealing a glimpse at Hawke's reaction.

He smiled at her in amusement "you do not know what you've just started Lana" he sat at the corner of the table next to her.

"Oh don't worry about me, I've travelled with a dwarf before"

"What did I tell you Hawke?! I knew it!" Varric slapped the table excitedly.

"Have I missed something?" Lana inquired looking between their new companions.

Hawke laughed "Varric has been telling me all about _'the dwarf who killed the Arch Demon!'_ I'm sorry to say I've never quite believed him…"

"Ahh, I see", she smiled coyly, "well firstly,_ I_ killed the Arch Demon. And secondly, if you want the story, we will need more whiskey"

She downed her last shot and held the glass up to Varric.

"Ooo, I like her Hawke! Can we keep her?! I'd gladly swap our Warden for our Hero here!"

Hawke laughed awkwardly.

The look that passed between Lana and Lissom, seemingly went unnoticed by the Dwarf but Hawke brooded behind his smile.

She subtly shook her head at her man, "Lissom would you be so kind as to aid Ser Varric with more whiskey"

He understood her intentions and bowed "aye ma'am. Come Ser Varric, I should like to know more about Kirkwall if you have anything to tell?"

"Ha! If I have anything to tell? You Ser, are in for a treat!", and with that Lissom and Varric headed for the bar.

Lana looked at Hawke, he was clearly about to say something but she cut him off.

"I am not here to take him away. I know Anders, I know his will"

He looked at her bemusedly, "so then Commander, why are you here if not to steal my moaning mage?"

She chuckled "if you had known him _before,_ you would not describe him as such..."

A flash of sadness crossed her face, but she hid it and continued,

"I have been put upon by my Order to hunt him down, I am simply following a lead on his whereabouts. I shall not find him I think" she winked conspiratorially at him.

Hawke gazed at her. His golden eyes trying to pierce through her defences, looking for a hint of the woman behind the Warden.

Not since meeting Alistair had she been drawn to a man. And the outcome of that attraction had walled her off to any attention since. Even Anders and his flirtatious ways had faltered in gaining her attentions.

But his eyes...they said things to her body that she couldn't describe, or seemingly ignore.

"You are quite the surprise, Warden Commander" he continued his gaze and her insides squirmed under the scrutiny.

"You are quite cunning" his lips twitched in an impish smile, "and you are even more captivating than they say…"

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. Determined to keep her cool she turned the topic of conversation.

"Tell me Ser Hawke, what would _they_ say if I asked them about _you_?"

His smile broadened, "well, you shall have to ask them. For I am sure to say anything in order to make myself agreeable to you" he swigged his ale.

"You wish to be agreeable to me, Ser Hawke?" she tilted her head and looked at him, lightly batting her lashes.

What was she doing, flirting so outrageously?!

What would Alist- ...She chided herself. She no longer had any fidelity to Alistair. He was her King. She was not his Queen. It had taken a long time to begin getting over him, and this was surely a remedy, was it not? A little harmless flirting with a handsome man.

Although maybe she didn't want harmless flirting. Maybe she wanted more. Maybe she wanted his lips on hers...his golden eyes inspecting her...hi-

"Ma'am"

Lissom and Varric returned noisily with a bottle and glasses, and they landed heavily in their chairs. Hawke eyed her curiously, a flirtatious smile dancing on his lips, before he turned and greeted his friend.

She watched him for a moment, inspecting his fine features, wondering how rough his facial hair would be brushing against her skin...

"To new friends!"

Varric had charged their glasses and was waiting for Lana to join the toast.

Lana released her gaze on Hawke and chinked Varric's glass before downing the not so golden liquor.

Lissom excitedly informed his Commander that Varric was a storyteller and had many amusing tales to tell. She poured more whiskey and listened, trying to ignore Hawke's proximity to her. Had he moved closer? She could swear he'd edged closer...

Varric began to regale them with a tale about a _'Pirate Queen'_ and her questionable appetites. Lissom leant in and listened intently to every word uttered by Varric, as any red blooded male would, this pirate Queen sounded quite brazen.

Hawke, however, sat back quietly sipping on his drink, glancing over at Lana every now and then.

She happily drank with them, but she wasn't really listening to the story any more. She was somewhat distracted by Hawke. The stranger who was having rather a powerful effect on her ability to concentrate.

She was thinking of golden eyes and strong arms...velvet words and warm lips...

The alcohol was starting to fog her head. Or maybe that was the effect of Hawke. Or both. She thought a conversation might occupy her wandering thoughts and turned to Hawke.

"So, Hawke..."

She leant her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"Who _are_ you?"

He chuckled at her and sat forwards in his seat, leaning on the table.

"I am no one of consequence Messere, just a fellow Ferelden making their way in the world. Although, I must say I am not doing it quite as spectacularly as you" he bowed his head at her slightly and smiled.

"Yes, killing the Archdemon was quite spectacular"

She stifled a laugh before catching Hawke's eye and they both broke out in fits of giggles. Lissom and Varric looked over at them curiously before carrying on their conversation.

"I have to ask, how did you do it? How did you slay the Archdemon and live to tell the tale?"

Lana sat up in chair and shuffled. The topic of Hawke's question was not one she liked to discuss. Too many old wounds to open up. Too many emotions she was still dealing with. She sighed heavily.

"I apologize, I did not mean to cause discomfort...I was...merely, I shall not pry. Forgive me."

Hawke stared at his glass uncomfortably and Lana felt a pang of guilt for his discomfort. He was not to know the difficulty she had talking about such things. Heroes should want to boast about their achievements after all.

"Do not apologize. I am- It is...raw"

Hawke picked up the whiskey and refilled their glasses. Lana's face twitched with a small smile of thanks and she drank deeply.

"It was a victory for many that day, not just me. The battle was won, decisions were made, truths came to light. And I walked away from that life"

She gulped down the remainder of her drink and looked at Hawke.

"I am not the boastful, shimmering Hero you were expecting am I?" she smiled sadly.

Hawke's attention was focused on Lana, a look of compassion etched on his face.

"You are...much more that I expected. You have seen much darkness, it is no surprise that you bear scars. But it hasn't tainted you, you still shine. Your story still inspires."

She nodded slightly, "many scars..." she said more to herself than her companion. Then she sat up and stretched her back, "anyway, enough of that. I do not intend to spend the evening wallowing in the past."

She leant and drew the whiskey bottle towards her.

"My original question still stands Ser Hawke, who _are_ you?"

He chuckled as he watched her pour herself another measure,

"You bear arms and drink well, so my educated guess would be...troublemaker?"

His chuckle grew into laughter, "you make such harsh assumptions Messere!"

"Then how am I wrong? What is your occupation?"

"That is a question I ask myself daily. In truth I am a man of leisure. I have no employment nor any want for such a thing"

"No employment? A man of leisure? Hmm, the mystery deepens..." She frowned at him impishly, "I find it hard to believe a man of your curious nature and fine shape, spends his days idle..."

"Ahh, I am far from idle, my definition of leisure varies vastly day to day"

"As I said, a troublemaker"

He flashed her a disarming smile as he laughed. It was a warm sound and Lana found herself relaxing once more.

Hawke's arrival at their table had set her on edge for fear of confrontation, which had then changed to unease at her attraction to him. Now she felt calmer and decided that and evening of tales and drinks was a welcome thing.

Their motley group laughed and drank, exchanging tales for some time. Lissom's head sank lower and lower, Varric's tales grew more and more unbelievable, though Hawke backed his friend stoically.

"...and then Hawke says _'I wonder if that's near the injured cliffs...Or the limping hills...Massive head trauma bay?'_ It was painful Warden, painful"

Varric glugged his drink down as Hawke sat himself up proudly.

"I'll have you know I am an extremely funny man, regardless of this idiots sense of humour"

Lana laughed at the odd pair as Lissom's head hit the table as the drink got the better of him, he stunned himself into sitting up and looked around in confusion. Lana laughed more. She hadn't laughed this much in...well, she couldn't remember.

Hawke's hand brushed against hers as he reached for the whiskey bottle and she drew a breath. His skin was warm and sent a shiver through her. A very pleasant shiver. Part of her wanted him to do it again, less accidentally, more voluntarily...

She sensed eyes on her and glanced up to see Hawke watching her. She felt childish and pulled her hand down onto her lap under the table. _Idiot,_ she thought to herself, _you've been openly flirting with him and now you baulk?! You are drunk woman. You do not know your mind._

Maybe she had drunk too much? Her head was slightly fuzzy. She thought of going up to bed. At least there she could wonder what his touch would be like without looking a fool.

She could wonder what his fingers would feel like dragging up her thigh...running over her hand...toying with her fingers...

_Maker_, she didn't need to imagine it. His hand _was_ on hers, under the table. He _had_ slid his fingers up her thigh...

Her breath rattled under the realization, but she didn't baulk this time. Instead, she allowed his fingers to entwine with hers and looked cautiously up at him. He watched her, a mischievous yet soft smile playing on his features, as his hand ran down her thigh...she sighed. His touch was intoxicating, even through the leather of her trousers.

She caught a glimpse of Lissom eyeing her, and flashed him a smile that she hoped hid the bizarre concoction of feelings flying around her head.

She was definitely a little tipsy and she was certainly enjoying Hawke's touch. But this was so...bizarre. So, shameless. Her head told her to get up and go to bed before she made a compete fool of herself. Her body screamed at her to stay where she was and let Hawke's hands roam free...

No. No. She was a respected Warden! She was _the_ Warden. Commander of the Grey. She couldn't just let a stranger feel her up in a drunken lapse of sanity!

She suddenly stood, taking everyone by surprise, least of all herself. Hawke drew his hand in and looked at her hesitantly.

Lissom stood, swaying slightly.

"Lissom sit, please. Stay and enjoy yourself...or sleep. There will be no Warden hunting for us. It is dealt with" she dared a look at Hawke but he was looking down at his hands.

"Ma'am if yo-"

"Yes, Lissom, I am certain. This is now officially a leave of duty, enjoy it as such. Serah Varric, it's been a pleasure to meet you. Now if you'll please excuse me" she bowed her head, "Oh, and make sure to add your drinks to my room."

Lissom bowed and slumped down.

Varric nodded, smiling "now that I can do! Good-night kind Warden" he shot a curious look at Hawke, but she pretended that she hadn't seen it.

Turning to Hawke, she drew a breath "Serah Hawke. It was a pleas-" wrong word to use she thought, "it was...interesting, meeting you. I-"

He looked up at her and made to stand, but she held out her hand in front of her to stop him. She felt ridiculously self-conscious, a feeling she was _not_ familiar with and she did not care for it.

"I-, please tell Anders he is safe from the Wardens" and before he could reply she picked up her staff and whisked herself away, up to her room.

* * *

She slammed the door closed behind her and leant back against it "Maker, you are an utter idiot Lana!"

She kicked the door and threw her staff down.

"You just let a stranger grope at you!" she was so annoyed at herself.

Whether it was because she felt like she'd cheapened herself or because she'd wanted Hawke to touch her she didn't know. She just knew she was annoyed.

She sighed and pushed herself off the door.

Crossing the room she stripped her armour off and threw it onto a chair. She was one of few mages she knew who wore armour instead of robes, but with the battles that she had been in it was a necessity more than a choice. She slipped a simple white dressing gown over her undergarments and stood in front of the fire, pulling her hair out of it's band, letting the tendrils fall around her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth dance over her.

She instantly saw his eyes. Those golden portals into a mysterious soul. She recalled his strong hand rubbing against her thigh, his fingers entwining with her own...

There was a harsh knock on her door.

She groaned. Lissom was a stalwart in his care for her sometimes.

"Lissom, it's open, but really, I'm fine" she heard the door open and sighed, "really, as you see-" she turned, opening her eyes, and saw Hawke standing in the doorway.

"Oh", she froze.

Hawke's eyes tracked slowly down her slender body as she stood framed by the orange glow of the fire. Her hair looked alight with golden tones flashing across her brilliant white locks. He drank in the sight of her.

"I see...a vision of beauty" he faltered.

She couldn't move, she was locked under his gaze.

"You left so suddenly, and I never got the chance to apolo- ...to say goodnight"

He drew a deep breath, "but now I'm here and you're...in that gown" he swallowed, "I don't want to say goodnight" he said breathily.

Lana's heart was pounding loudly in her chest, her body screamed at her to let him stay; to let his hands caress her...

She managed a whisper "perhaps you should close the door", but didn't move.

He turned and slowly closed the door, then removed his sword from it's worn leather scabbard, propping it against the back of the door.

Lana closed her eyes in a vain attempt to calm herself and regain some self control, but there was something about this enigmatic man...something seductive and intoxicating. She didn't know anything about him. And she didn't care...she just-

His fingers swept across her cheek and she inhaled at his unexpected touch.

"You truly are astonishingly beautiful" he whispered.

She opened her eyes.

He was so close. His lips were so close. He looked down at her and she swam in his fiery eyes...

"Maker, what magic have you cast on me?" his lips rushed towards her, they pressed firmly against hers and all thought abandoned her...

She was left only with the feeling of Hawke's lips, soft and warm, growing needier...lustful...his tongue begged for entry to her mouth and she quickly accepted him.

His arms wrapped her up and held her body tightly to his, her hands roamed up and curled round his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss...a beautifully intoxicating kiss that seemed to slow time...

Hawke drew his lips away from hers to trail kisses down her neck, "I don't know what I'm doing here...I just-" he muttered between heated kisses.

"I know..." Lana interrupted breathing heavily, she felt the attraction too. It was unexpected and out of character, but it was most certainly there.

He looked down into her eyes and smiled, somewhat shyly.

"I just...I want to...I want you" he admitted, breathing heavily.

He held her face in his hands, "tell me to leave if you wish it, if I am too forward-"

Lana took hold of his hand and brought it to her lips, "I don't wish for you to leave. I want you to stay..." she whispered as she kissed his fingertips.

Hawke needed no further persuading and assailed her with passionate kisses. His hands slid down her back and pulled her hips into him.

Heat pulsed through their bodies, from each others touch, from the fire...it was like an inferno had engulfed them.

She pulled at the fastenings of his fitted armoured jacket, managing to drag it down his arms and throw it to the floor. He wore a light shirt underneath and she lifted it up him, running her hands up his sculpted torso...he is most certainly in fine shape she mused as he hoisted his shirt over his head and discarded it.

Lana was a slight figure in front of Hawke, and her lips met with his bared chest perfectly. Tracing kisses across him she reached up to bring his lips to hers once more.  
Hawke leant in and met her keenly as his arms reached down and smoothly hiked her legs up around his waist. She gripped firmly with her thighs as he moved towards the bed.

Tumbling onto the bed Hawke braced his arms above Lana's head to break the fall. They barely came up for air as their kisses grew wilder.

Lana's deft fingers made light work of Hawke's belt buckle and she loosed his trousers eliciting a light groan from him. Her hand grazed against him as she pushed his clothing down his thighs. He lifted himself and helped her undress him.

Lana pushed against him, silently urging him to turn onto his back. He obliged.

She straddled his waist as he propped himself up on his elbows, his bronze eyes watching her every move. She pulled at the cord around her waist and let the cotton gown fall open.  
Hakwe's eyes greedily moved up her taught stomach to her sapphire blue underwear. He licked his bottom lip in subconscious eagerness.  
Lana shrugged the gown off her shoulders and reached behind her, unfastening her underwear. The straps fell and she caught the garment as it dropped down, revealing herself to him. Her skin glowed in the firelight, she looked truly magical.

Hawke let out a slow, deep breath of admiration "Maker...", he shuffled underneath her as he stiffened.

Reaching forward, he slowly stroked a hand up her now bared leg, her skin was as smooth as Orlesian silk. His palm chafed pleasantly, causing goosebumps to blossom up her thigh and she shivered slightly.

Both of his hands travelled up her legs now, up over her hips and squeezed at her waist. He sat up as his roaming hands reached her beautiful breasts, delicately cupping her as his mouth closed around a pert nipple. She groaned into the air, her head and shoulders sagging backwards, thrusting her chest further into his attentions. Her hands found his thighs and she propped herself up, basking in the sensation of his touch.

Hawke greedily sucked at one breast as his hand toyed with the other, his palm stroking, his fingers pinching...

Lana practically growled at him, grabbing his face in her hands and bringing it up hers. Their lips crushed together in brisk, powerful kisses, she bit at his lower lip as his fingers dragged down her back. He hooked his thumbs into her underwear and tugged at the thin material, it was no match for his adrenaline fuelled pulling and he heard it rip in his grasp.

"I- shit- I'm sorry" he chuckled into her mouth.

She laughed breathily, kneeling up and pulling away the defunct undergarment, "don't be"

Before she could rest once more in his lap, he pulled her into him, burying his face in her bosom. She giggled and twisted her fingers into his dark mussed up hair, pulling on it sharply as he nipped at her flesh.

He planted subtle kisses down between her plump breasts, down her stomach. His hands pushing against the small of her back, keeping her trapped against his lips.

Nipping and kissing at her smooth, defined stomach, his fingers crept south digging into her buttocks, drifting downwards still...

Lana mewled pleadingly as his hands stroked down the back of her legs. He smiled against her tightening stomach and delighted in the soft sigh that escaped her gaping mouth as his adventurous digits walked up the inside of her thigh.

He swept a finger over her entrance, she was oh so ready for him to play and her hips bucked into him. He licked his tongue up her stomach and looked up to watch her face contort with gratification as his thumb pushed dangerously softly against her sweet spot, his fingertips dipping into her...circling, stroking, flicking...

Her knees buckled slightly but she kept her stance, not wanting the thrill of the moment to end. Hawke certainly knew how to touch a woman. Lana's fingernails scraped across his broad shoulders, leaving red marks on his slightly tanned skin.

"Oh..."

She gasped as he pushed into her, his two fingers flexing inside her, rubbing in rhythm with his thumb...

"Hawke-"

She panted as she drew his face up and met him with pleasure fuelled kisses. He pressed harder on her core and she bit down on his lip, scratching her fingers down his chest. Her hand sank lower and wrapped firmly around his rigid manhood.

It was his turn to gasp.

She twisted her wrist as she brought her hand back up him, rubbing her thumb firmly over his head before sliding down once more...and up... and down...

He jerked underneath her and groaned into her mouth. A perfect moment of shared pleasure washed over them, each playing the other into bliss.

Unable to resist the base urge to be inside her any longer, Hawke dragged his fingers away from her sex and wrapped them around Lana's busy hand. He guided her hips downwards with his other hand...

"Look at me Lana" he requested hoarsely.

She gazed down at him through her long dark lashes and wild tendrils of her white hair, she traced her fingers over his face and he kissed her fingertips as they passed over his mouth...

He pushed her gently down onto him, his hand guiding hers, guiding him into her core...

They sighed deeply together as she slid slowly down onto him, taking every inch of him into her. She pulled her hand away and curled her fingers into his hair as he filled her. A glorious feeling engulfed her as she stilled on his lap, letting the feeling of him filling her rise up through her body. Heat, fulfilment and desire all coursed through her and she gave a primal groan at the sensation.

Hawke's eyes closed as he hooked his hands under her arms and pulled down on her shoulders, just to ensure he was as hilted as he could be. He felt himself thrumming inside her, pulsing against her...

He wanted to pound into her, he wanted to push into her so hard she screamed... But he held back, wanting to relish every moment of their tryst, every jolt of movement.

Lana raised herself onto her knees drawing up his thick shaft, before slowly, deliberately, pushing back down onto him. He swallowed hard as she repeated the slow tortuous maneuver...again...and again...

Her fingers scrunched in his hair, pulling each time she filled herself with him. His dug into her shoulders, his mouth nipping and kissing at her breasts as they rose and fell in front of his face...

The feeling inside of him was sheer bliss, but he couldn't bear the pace much longer. It was so deliberate, so dangerously slow...his head was spinning, his cock was throbbing...

He suddenly growled and pulled her down onto him before whipping her over onto her back.

She gasped in surprise, but didn't complain.

Kneeling between her legs he lifted them up and rested her ankles on his shoulders and smiled down at her devilishly.

Then he drove into her, groaning heavily.

"MAKER!"

Lana cried out, her eyes open and wild and boring into him. She leant up on her elbows.

He watched her watching him, as he drilled into her again...and again...and again...he pounded into her, filling her over and over...

Each time he garnered a pant from her, a beautiful lust filled pant. Each thrust caused her full breasts to jolt hypnotically. He was lost in the natural melody of her pants, the feeling of her around him, the look of want on her face.

She started to tighten around him, her pants became louder and more conjoined.

Hawke felt the surge building inside of himself. The soft pad of his thumb found her sweet sweet nub and rubbed over it. Her mouth fell agape and silent O's tumbled out, her eyes closed as she jerked and bucked.

He rubbed her in rhythm with his forceful thrusts...she tightened and groaned, an intense fire burning her senses...

She moaned his name into the hot air, "Hawke- Ha-" and she fell over the edge. A raging explosion of molten sated desire, her body felt rigid but limp. She tugged at the bed sheets.

Her eyes flashed open and watched him as he drove into her and stilled as he emptied himself inside her. His mouth agape and eyes clamped shut, he was so striking. Her body convulsed against him and she could feel every pulse of his bliss pushing at her.

She fell back onto the bed, her arms limp and shaking, breathing heavily. Hawke gently lowered her legs to the bed but she couldn't really feel them, let alone move them.

She smiled contentedly up at Hawke, who was still knelt between her legs, breathing heavily. He slowly pulled out of her and, somewhat clumsily, moved to lie next to her. She rolled onto her side to face him.

They lay in silence for a while, just softly touching each other...arms, hips, chests...

After several minutes, Lana shivered slightly.

"Here", Hawke reached down the bed and pulled a thick cover over them. He pressed a light kiss onto her forehead before lying back down. Lana turned over and snuggled back into Hawke, who took her into his arms.

"Lana, I-"

"Don't. Let's not dissect it. Let's just..." she sighed.

"Deal", Hawke whispered in her ear.

The relative strangers stayed like this until the temptation of sleep became too much to resist. With Hawke's arms draped over her, Lana drifted off.

* * *

She was warm.

Far too warm.

She stretched her arms out in front of her and arched her spine only to be met with a grumble of someone behind her.

She blushed, recalling the previous nights activities.

"Morning, Warden Commander", Hawke's lips pressed a warm kiss onto her shoulder.

"I told you, I don't much care for my title" she replied, shuffling backwards into his welcoming arms.

"Mmm, be careful, you know not what you do, pressing against me in such a manner..." he rolled his hips forward and she felt him hardening against her buttocks.

"Maker, you do rise early", she chuckled at her own terrible pun.

Hawke sat up and flipped her onto her back, straddling her "that was terrible".

"I know, I know, I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry!"

He looked down at her and his smile softened.

"What?" Lana asked, her laughter fading.

"When do you leave?" he asked her, sweeping a loose hair from her face.

Her mood deflated slightly at his reminder of reality. She could have easily forgotten where they were, who she was, her duties...

"We are to board for Val Royeaux the day after next, and from there we ride for Weisshaupt"

Her barely grey eyes shone up at him like stars, he could loose himself with her...

"So I get two days? Two days with the most enchanting woman I've ever met?" he stroked the back of his fingers down her arm, entwining his with hers when they met.

"You assume I have no plans during my visit to your fair city?"

"Kirkwall is many things, fair is not one of them" he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, moving his lips across her palm, planting delicate tickling kisses up her arm...

She sighed and closed her eyes, "careful, two days spent like this and I should think I'll never want to leave..."

"Well", he leant forwards, pressing his firm body to hers, "let's work on that shall we...?" and he kissed her.


End file.
